


Clarity

by catsaretriangles



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F, Forbidden Love, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, Romance, Sad Ending, Soulmates, Tearjerker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2018-10-10 05:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10430085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsaretriangles/pseuds/catsaretriangles
Summary: Songfic.Femslash Seiya x Yaten When Yaten overhears a conversation between the outer sailor scouts, she finds out that she and Seiya are soulmates, but when she dies it could potentially ruin crystal tokyo. So what happens when Yaten decides to shut Seiya out and will she be able to live without her other half?





	1. High Dive Into Frozen Waves

"Healer, will you talk to me please?" Fighter asked, from outside of the older girl's room.

"No Fighter! Now leave me alone!" Healer shouted from inside her room, trying to choke back her tears.

"Why? Why are you shutting me out Healer?"

"It doesn't matter Fighter, so leave me the hell alone!"

Fighter huffed. "Fine, be like that! See if I care! Now I'm going to go catch up with Maker so I can actually perform my duty unlike you." she spat out before storming off. "Stupid Healer." she muttered under her breath.

Once Fighter was gone, Healer detransformed and flopped onto her bed. She grabbed one of her pillows from the top of her bed and began to heavily sob into it. "Stupid Fighter. What does she know?"

All Yaten wanted to do was yell but she couldn't. She couldn't find her voice. She was too emotionally drained. Ever since she had gotten back from their time on earth, she had been badly shaken up.

All she could do was replay the scenario she had witnessed, over and over again in her head.

Fresh tears burned her lime green eyes as the memory she'd been trying so hard to forget, resurfaced.

It had been a long day for Yaten and he was exhausted.

The three lights had had yet another concert last night and their princess still hadn't shown up yet.

"Why won't she appear?" Yaten asked himself quietly, trying to hide all the sadness lingering deep inside him.

He sunk down to his knees and buried his face in them, hoping no one was here and that he could be alone.

All of a sudden he heard voices nearby. "What the hell? I thought I was alone." he said to himself quietly.

Looking up, he saw the three outer sailor senshi waiting outside the school doors. Yaten growled silently. He hated the people of this planet. Especially the sailor scouts.

"Where is she? Classes ended 10 minutes ago." Michiru stated as she ran a hand through her long wavy blue hair.

"Just as long as she's not with Seiya, because if she is, I will personally murder him." Haruka said, anger evident in her voice.

"Actually about Seiya, there is something I should tell you about him." Setsuna stated.

Yaten perked up at the mention of that. "What do they know about Seiya?"

"Well spit it out!" Haruka all but yelled.

"Haruka, calm down." Michiru said sweetly, as she placed a hand on her girlfriend's shoulder.

Setsuna sighed. "Well the other day, I was guarding the gates if time when I noticed something change. It turns out that Seiya and Yaten are soulmates and in the current future, they are supposed to get together but Yaten gets killed leaving behind a heartbroken Seiya. When that happens, Seiya becomes depressed and desperate for love. So he comes back to earth, and tries to seduce Usagi, causing her to become depressed because she doesn't want to hurt him even more by rejecting him. By keeping Seiya away from Usagi, hopefully we can prevent this from happening."

Yaten's eyes widened and the area around him began to spin. "S-seiya is my s-soulmate?" he asked himself quietly. "I'm going to die?"

Yaten shook violently on her bed, the pillow she was holding drenched with her tears.

All of a sudden she heard a knock on her door.

"Go away Fighter!" she yelled. "I really don't want to deal with anymore of your bullshit!"

"Healer, it's Maker. Can you please come perform your duty like the rest of us?"

Yaten sighed and stood up. "Hai. I'll be out in a minute." she said before transforming back into Sailor Star Healer.

She tried to wipe away the last of her tears and then exited her room.

"Healer, daijoubu desu ka?" Maker asked.

Healer nodded. "Hai."

"Then why are your eyes all red and puffy?"

"I said I'm fine!" Healer shouted before storming off in the other direction.

Tears brimmed her eyes but she blinked them away as fast as she could.

When she got to her post, she was greeted by an irritated Fighter. "Where were you Healer?" she asked impatiently.

"Go to hell Fighter." Healer muttered under her breath.

"I heard that, Healer."

"Good."

"Why are you being so rude lately Healer?"

"It's none of your business Fighter, so leave me alone!" Healer shouted before walking over to her spot.

/

The day came to an end and Healer still could not get the memory out of her head.

"Maybe a walk will help me." she said to herself quietly.

She started to walk down the hallway, lost in her thoughts.

She wasn't walking for very long before she felt herself walk into someone. She started to fall but the other person wrapped their arms around her waist.

"Healer, daijoubu?"

Healer looked up, only to find herself staring into Fighter's midnight blue eyes. "Hai, I'm fine." she said quietly, as butterflies fluttered in her stomach.

"Do you want to talk about anything?"

Healer sighed and shook her head. "Look Fighter, I already said I don't want to talk about it so can you please leave me alone?" she asked, as she pulled away from her leader.

"God Healer, why do you have to be so difficult?"

"You don't know my situation Fighter, so shut up!" Healer yelled.

"Of course, I don't know your situation because you won't tell me!"

"It doesn't matter!" Healer shouted before walking off to her room.

"If it's hurting you then it does matter! Fighter yelled, before she had gotten too far away.

"Stupid Fighter. I'm doing this to protect her."

When she got to her room, she detransformed again, and laid down on her bed.

"She doesn't understand how hard this is on me. She doesn't understand how it feels to have to try and stay away from your soulmate, so that when you die they don't get hurt." she whispered sadly to herself, as tears began to spill down her cheeks.

She began to cry and grabbed the nearest pillow, clutching it tight to her chest and sobbing into it. "Fighter..." she mumbled through her tears, before she fell asleep.


	2. Where The Past Comes Back To Life

Once again Healer had been dragged into Kakyuu's room under the premise that the two were going to have a nice pleasant chat but the starlight was no idiot. She knew that this so called chat was just an excuse for her princess to try and figure out what her soldier was hiding and Healer was not going to let her secret out to anyone, not even her princess.

She was sitting on the edge of the princess's bed while said princess sat at her own vanity brushing her red locks. "What is troubling you Healer?" she asked sweetly as she turned to look at her soldier.

The empath sighed as she stared at the ground, determined not to say anything but also wanting to just let everything out and cry into someone's arms until she had no tears left to cry. "Nothing, hime. I'm fine." she lied, forcing a smile onto her face that would seem genuine to anyone who didn't know her.

Kakyuu stood up and walked over to the silver haired woman, kneeling down in front of her before gently grabbing one of her gloved hands. "Healer please don't lie to me. I can tell that there's something on your mind and you know you can tell me anything. Please just let me help you."

Healer looked away so that Kakyuu wouldn't notice the tears brimming her eyes that threatened to fall at any given moment. "I'm fine honestly. Don't worry about me."

The princess's expression softened and she frowned as she gave the young scout's hand a gentle squeeze. "Healer please just talk to me. I won't judge you and you know I just want to help. So whatever is troubling you, please just tell me and I'll do what I can to make things better." she whispered as she gently stroked the starlight's cheek with her other hand.

Healer couldn't take it anymore and quickly stood up, jerking away from Kakyuu. "I have to go." she muttered, hoping her princess hadn't noticed the tears in her eyes, and ran off.

She heard Kakyuu shouting her name but she kept running, hot tears spilling down her cheeks as she ran through the halls. She finally stopped when she reached her room and as soon as she entered she locked her door behind her. Her legs felt like they were going to collapse underneath her at any given moment and she just barely managed to run to the edge of her bed, collapsing on her floor as she sobbed into her blanket that was dangling off the side of her bed.

She didn't even know how she'd fallen for Fighter truth be told. The feelings had always been there to an extent but she pushed them to the back of her mind because she told herself that protecting Kakyuu was her top priority and she didn't have time for romance. But then winding up on earth and hearing Setsuna say that Seiya was her soulmate had broken her.

Her feelings became so strong that she knew there was no way she could keep them denying them but at the same time she knew that she was going to die and she didn't want to let Fighter fall for her because she didn't want to hurt her so she did everything she could to push her leader away and make her mad at her. There were times when she questioned whether or not she was actually going to die but at the end of the day she didn't want to risk hurting the one she loved so she continued to push her away just in case.

But it hurt, oh god it hurt. The pain she felt consumed her and ate her alive, it felt like someone was repeatedly stabbing her over and over again in the heart and she just had to keep smiling and pretending like she wasn't going to be murdered and she was purposely pushing her soulmate away because of it.

She sobbed and sobbed for what felt like hours, knowing that the only place it was safe for her to let her feelings out was when she was alone where no one else could hear and try to prevent the future.

She finally managed to subdue her crying and she lifted her head up so she could look around her room. Her eyes landed on a picture sitting on her dresser and she sniffled a little when she took a closer look at it.

It was an old picture of her and Fighter before the whole incident with Galaxia had happened. The starlights had been raised at the palace by their mothers who were the previous sailor starlights before them so the three of them had been best friends since they were babies. This picture had been taken when they were thirteen, they had finished up training and Maker had opted to take a picture of Fighter who had her arm wrapped tightly around a sweaty Healer. They were both laughing and smiling and enjoying being in each other's company.

That was before their planet was destroyed and they had to flee earth. Their mothers had died during the battle and so when they left they not only left their citizens to die but also the women who had raised them.

It had been almost a year since they'd returned home and their palace had been restored with the use of magic but there were certain things that couldn't be fixed like all of the innocent people who had died and filling the cracks in the hearts of those who had survived.

So on top of losing her mother and dealing with survivor's guilt as she mournfully watched the people of her planet who she'd promised to protect at all costs, she now had to deal with her impending death and the fact that she could never be with Fighter because she would leave her devastated if she did choose to pursue a relationship with her.

Just as she finished wiping her tears away she heard a loud knock on her door. She managed to gather the energy to stand and she walked over to her door, opening it to reveal Fighter who was standing there with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Healer you're 10 minutes late for your shift." she scolded.

The empath internally laughed at the irony of the situation. Here she was trying to protect Fighter but yet here was the same woman getting mad at her over a little thing. "Go away Fighter." she choked out, shooting her a glare before storming off, blinking away the tears in her eyes that threatened to fall once again.


End file.
